


Golden Hour

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston--fandom
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: based on a prompt from missdibley's Red Nose Day!Tom fic series: "Another instance of reunion and reconciliation for Tom, just returned from a mission to South Sudan for UNICEF, and Carmen, who is still re-establishing herself in his life."





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775319) by [missdibley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley). 



**Golden Hour**

 

Linger here—  
there’s no better place  
to be both lost and found.

chocolate ice cream on the counter  
sweats a ring around its base,  
waiting.

shush.  
This is enough.

Fingers soothe  
the welts of obligations,  
and the rush of desire  
is sublimated  
by the desire to savor,  
to delight in the welcome  
          of good,  
          of right,  
          of an improbable vow.

A trace of perfume sanctifies  
each brush  
of lips and teeth and tongue.

Breathe together,  
move together,  
feel together  
the weight of all that’s past,  
and wend your way back,

your appetite  
not sated,  
your sins  
not forgotten,  
but feeling found  
nonetheless.


End file.
